No good in goodbye
by HeiMao3
Summary: "Éramos nosotros. Hasta que llegó ella" Hiccup/Astrid. Tintes de OOC. Respuesta al reto de Mad fine
1. I

Vengo con un reto tanto para el foro como personal. No esperen algo con un final feliz y rimbombante, porque aviso desde ya que no son muy felices.

Mi reto personal consiste en que serán varios shots independientes el uno del otro, basados en _¿Cuál es la historia más triste que puedes contar en dos líneas?_ de la web _Reedit._ Si alguien quiere tomar las frases para llevar a cabo el mismo reto, adelante.

El summary cambiará semanalmente con cada actualización, dependiendo de la historia en que me base, misma que aparecerá al final del fic.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Este fic participa en el reto "En honor a la literatura" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"_

Espero que les guste y no me maten.

* * *

 **I**

En el aeropuerto de Berk, muchas familias se aglomeraban en la zona de llegadas. En breve aparecería el nuevo destacamento de las Fuerzas Armadas del Archipiélago de Luk Tuk. Todo un semestre de aislamiento en la base de Dragon Island, tenía ansiosos a reclutas y a familiares.

Entre aplausos, empezaron a hacer aparición los soldados, todos uniformados, buscando una cara conocida entre la multitud, sintiéndose a salvo de nuevo en casa.

— ¡Toothless! — el aludido volteó a ver la cara de quien le estaba llamando. Definitivamente había extrañado esa voz. Cuando volteó a comprobar si en verdad era la persona que pensaba, la vio corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Stormfly! — él también corrió a abrazarla y aún con mochila y todo a la espalda, la levantó y la hizo girar.

— Te extrañé tanto — sollozó la chica, todavía enredada a su cuello.

— Y yo también. No sabes cuánto.

Bajó a la chica y la besó en los labios, dejando que toda la adrenalina y ansiedad acumulada en todo ese tiempo de separación fluyera tanto por él como por ella.

…

Nieve caía a mediados de noviembre, la joven y feliz pareja tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente en el centro de la ciudad. Ambos se contaban sus experiencias en la ausencia del otro, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Un camarero se acercó con un pastel de arándanos, el favorito de Stormfly, pero ni él ni ella habían pedido nada.

— Disculpe, pero nosotros…

— Siga, por favor. — interrumpió Toothless.

La chica miró extrañada a su novio, más aún cuando vio que Toothless la tomaba de la mano. Después de un discurso de cuánto la echó de menos en la milicia, de todo lo que había aprendido de ella y de cuánto la amaba, concluyó:

— Stormfly Nadder, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando ocultar su asombro. No lo consiguió, pues lágrimas de felicidad asomaban por sus ojos.

— ¡Sí! Una y mil veces sí.

Toothless no cabía en sí de alegría. La mujer que más amaba en el mundo había dicho que sí a su proposición de matrimonio. Stormfly, con la ilusión plasmada en sus ojos, empezó a imaginar lo mágico que sería pasar el resto de su vida con él, el amor de su vida.

Por decisión unánime, la ceremonia sería lo más sencillo posible y solo con sus amigos más cercanos, recordando sus orígenes. Apenas un par de semanas después, estaban unidos ante la ley.

…

El peligro de que estallase una guerra entre la isla de Berk y la isla de Berserk se hizo real. Un golpe de estado en Berserk a manos del hijo de un alto mando del ejército, Dagur Deranged, hizo que la isla entera se alzara contra Berk.

— Toothless, tienes una carta — él la tomó y solo por el sello, ya supo de qué se trataba.

— Storm, tengo que ir.

A Stormfly se le encogió el corazón al escuchar eso. No estaba del todo de acuerdo con que Toothless se metiera en el ejército, pero sabía que no podía detener esa actitud de buscador de la paz y de defender su tierra natal.

Simplemente, no podía detenerlo.

…

Stormfly solo había recibido una única carta antes del paquete que le habían enviado desde el ejército y que se negaba a abrir. Se temía lo peor y esperaba estar equivocada.

Pero no.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro pálido de la chica al ver una bandera de Berk debajo del retrato de su ahora difunto esposo.

No quería ver las medallas de reconocimiento ni la carta del pésame.

Solo se abrazó al retrato y lloró su pérdida.

Porque con él, también se había ido su corazón.

* * *

 _Hace tres meses, él me dio un anillo. Hace dos días, el ejército me dio una bandera._

* * *

Triste, ¿verdad? Con esto cumplo el reto del foro, una parte del reto personal y el reto no propuesto de escribir sobre esta pareja.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que no haya sido tan drama. El siguiente vendrá el próximo martes si nada va mal.

Heimao3


	2. II

Hola de nuevo, esta será la única publicación que va en su día. Mañana vendrá _Mensajes en botella._ En fin, espero que les agrade el shot.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El fragmento de la canción es una modificación de "For the dancing and the dreaming" de la BSO de How to train your dragon 2, realizada y cantada por Ellie Amaya._

 _N/A: colección de shots independientes el uno del otro basados en "¿Cuál es la historia más triste que puedes contar en dos líneas?" de la web Reedit._

* * *

 **II**

La guerra entre berkianos y berserkers se había llevado muchas vidas inocentes, y no me refiero a ellos. Ellos son unos _energúmenos_ sin alma que han acabado con toda nuestra paz. Por mucho que me perdiera en esos veinte años, el hijo de Osvald, seguía siendo un completo _desquiciado_.

Él fue el maldito que acabó con la vida de mi hijo y con su partida, destrozó el corazón de su familia y el mío. Después de tantas batallas ganadas, mi hijo Hiccup perdió la última y con él, perdimos todos.

Astrid vengó su muerte, acabando con el líder berserker por la espalda con su fiel hacha y amenazando con quemar Berserk si no se desaparecían los súbditos del difunto Dagur. Todos desaparecieron ante la furia de la esposa viuda del jefe de Berk.

Ganamos la guerra que ellos empezaron, pero ¿a qué precio?

…

Berk está de luto. Los dragones no vuelan y los vikingos no celebran esta reciente victoria. El funeral estaba siendo organizado por Astrid, no por mi. Simplemente no podía.

El cuerpo del difunto jefe, tapado con mantas de la mejor tela de Berk, yacía junto a las pertenencias más valiosas que él tenía. También las que el pueblo dejaba en su honor por todo el cariño y respeto que le tenían.

Astrid dejó a _Inferno_ y su hacha, la primera que él le hizo. Sus hijos, Halley y Einar, dejaron los juguetes que su padre había confeccionado para ellos cuando eran bebés. Toothless, con ayuda de Stormfly, se quitó su cola protésica y la ofreció. Los representantes de los clanes Ingerman, Jorgenson y Thorston se acercaron al barco y ofrecieron sus respetos a la Jefa de Berk. Ellos eran miembros fundadores de la Academia de Dragones junto con Hiccup.

Con mucho dolor, me acerqué casi sin poder mirar al barco y dejé el único objeto que tenía de él: el nadder de peluche. Ese que hice antes de desaparecer.

Todos tomamos posiciones en el puerto y alrededores para lanzar las flechas encendidas al barco. Astrid dio un discurso que conmovió a todos los presentes y lanzó la primera flecha. Le seguimos la familia más cercana y los jefes de clanes, para después continuar con el resto de la aldea. Momentos después, los aldeanos empezaron a retirarse a sus hogares. Cada uno llevaba el duelo de una forma distinta.

Astrid no se ha movido, está de rodillas en la arena con Halley y Einar a unos pasos por detrás, viendo cómo se consume el barco de Hiccup.

Me acerco para preguntarle si me llevo a mis nietos a casa o no. Se está haciendo tarde y hace frío. Solo entonces oigo su canto.

 _My dearest one my darling dear_

 _My mighty one has fallen_

 _The children weep for their protector_

 _The loved ones will be praying_

 _So we part again my love_

 _My darling one_

 _And so the gods above will bless you_

Me recordó a Stoick. Primero él y ahora mi hijo…

Después de terminar su canto, ahogado por las lágrimas, clavó su hacha en la arena, liberando todo un torrente de sentimientos que era incapaz de describir. Momentos después, habló con calma.

— Hijos, Valka — Astrid se secaba unas lágrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas — Hiccup no hubiera querido vernos tristes. Hay que seguir adelante. Volvamos a casa.

No pude seguirles. Me quedé un rato más para darle mi propia despedida.

Ese día, todos habíamos perdido algo. El pueblo perdió un jefe. Mis nietos, un padre. Astrid, un esposo.

Y yo… un hijo.

* * *

 _Ayer me despedí de mi hijo. Puse su oso de peluche en el ataúd para hacerle compañía._

* * *

Si quieren, tómenlo como un "después de x años" y no me maten por este momento triste. En verdad creo que Hiccup merece otro final. No les digo nada de "espero que les haya gustado" porque... bueno, creo que se sobreentiende. Contesto brevemente a los comentarios:

 **aileen:** lo sé, es triste. Todos los shots de esta colección seguirán la misma línea.

 **Guest:** Sep, podría haber escrito más. Es solo que otro de los puntos del reto personal era no extenderlo más de una hoja de cuaderno. Aunque lo alargué por no cumplir los requisitos del reto del foro, me quedó corto.

 **KatnissSakura:** Lo sé, te agradecen con nada. No es lo mismo.

 **Denisse W H D:** Me alegra que te gustara el anterior.

 **Jeannine Matweus:** El título me lo recomendó mi hermana por una canción de su grupo favorito. Era un reto personal del personal (?) escribir sobre esa pareja.

 **Cris Haddock Flynn:** Gracias, suerte a ti también.

 **RavenMore:** En pocos fics se mata a Toothless

 **Love and Cute:** Gracias. Me alegra que te gustara.

 **Risu-chan xD:** Me encanta cómo controlas esa pareja en tus fics. Suerte a tí también en el reto.

Gracias a los favorite/follow **Cathrina 57, Cris Haddock Flynn, Love and Cute, Meyrinberk, Vizza** así como a los lectores en la sombra.

Hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	3. III

He aquí la actualización de la semana de esta colección de shots. Este es... un poco diferente. En fin. Les dejo con la lectura.

 _Disclaimer: los eprsonajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks._

 _N/A: colección de shots independientes el uno del otro basados en "¿Cuál es la historia más triste que puedes contar en dos líneas?" de la web Reedit._

* * *

 **III**

Drago vio su aldea arder a una edad muy temprana. Su familia estaba dentro de esa enorme hoguera. Lo perdió todo.

Se grabó a fuego en su mente el estandarte de aquellos que atentaron contra sus allegados.

Caminó de aldea en aldea, cometiendo hurtos y fraudes para sobrevivir. Su único objetivo era llegar a la ciudad y vengar su poblado.

Los años pasaron rápido para él. La pobreza y la dureza de la vida en las calles le pasaron factura. Sufrió maltratos, hambrunas y rechazos que lo convirtieron en lo que sería de por vida, un hombre sin alma. En su camino al poder, derribó a todo aquel que se le puso por delante, ganándose el apodo de Drago "Bludfist".

Llegó por fin a la ciudad y tras un par de años y varios trabajos mal pagados, llegó a hacerse un sitio entre la servidumbre del malnacido que quemó su aldea.

Poco a poco ascendió a ser la mano derecha de su jefe. Conoció de cerca a toda su familia. Su hijo mayor, que sería su sucesor; y a sus hijas, la mayor y las gemelas, que no llegaban a la década de edad.

Y empezó a trazar un plan.

Ser la mano derecha del jefe le proporcionó el dinero suficiente para hacer desaparecer al hijo mayor en un viaje de negocios a otra ciudad. Todos concordaron en que fue un accidente y nadie sospechó.

Su influencia sirvió para convencerle que la educación de las gemelas en un internado sería lo mejor para ellas. Así fue como se deshizo de las pequeñas.

Su último objetivo era la hija de su patrón, a la que enamoró, cayendo él mismo en el juego.

Ella le enseñó a volver a confiar en la gente que en verdad lo merecía, que no todo estaba perdido. Aún cuando él le ocultó su pasado, ella siempre le confiaba sus ambiciones, las cuales no estaban muy lejanas a las suyas propias. En poco tiempo, Drago se ganó el favor de su padre para desposarla en cuanto volviera de un viaje importante.

Cuando el patrón volvió de su viaje y contó sus hazañas con tanto desparpajo, Drago recordó todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta allí y, sobre todo, el por qué. Su familia se hizo presente. Ese malnacido pagaría por todo lo que él tuvo que sufrir hasta llegar a donde estaba.

Renunciando a la buena vida que podría llevar con su prometida, derribó a un guardia, quitándole su escopeta en el proceso y apuntando con ella al causante de tanto dolor.

Y en frente de una gran conmoción, disparó.

— ¡Festeja ahora! ¡Maldito hijo de troll!

— ¡Prendedlo! — gritó su prometida, apareciendo de la nada — ¡Llevadlo a las mazmorras! ¡Que se pudra allí!

Después de que los guardias estuvieran encima de él, reparó en todo lo que había perdido. Miró a los ojos a la que sería su prometida y encontró de todo menos tristeza. Ni tristeza por su padre y mucho menos por él.

— Has hecho todo mucho más fácil, querido. Pensaba compartir la fortuna contigo, pero esto resulta más beneficioso para mi. Gracias — las palabras sonaban envenenadas, calando en la mente del ahora recluso.

Entonces entendió todo. _Ambición_ en sus ojos, _arrogancia_ en su gesto.

Ella no sentía nada. Él, tampoco.

Al fin se sintió libre y en paz por haber cobrado su venganza.

Todos estaban muertos.

Él también.

* * *

 _Un hombre murió cuando tenía treinta años. No fue enterrado hasta los ochenta._

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el de hoy. Drago es el típico personaje villano que tiene un pasado oscuro que lo lleva a ser como es. En la película lo demostró así. Aunque también sé que no causará tanta conmoción como los anteriores porque sabemos que es el "malo de la película". En fin, también salió por el hecho de que quería utilizar otro personaje en estos relatos cortos.

Hago spam en este fic y aviso que he creado una página de Facebook **La cueva de Heimao** , les invito a pasearse por allí. Con respecto a este fic, habrá votaciones para ver cuál es el siguiente que subo.

Contesto a los reviews:

 **A J Heelal:** Me alegro que te gustara. Por nada, leo todos los comentarios y en lo posible intento responderlos. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Realmente me dolió escribirlo. Me alegro que te gustara. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** La primera vez que escuché _Valka's farewell_ se me quebró el corazón y lloré. Y cuando vi un vídeo fanmade con Hiccup en lugar de Stoick... ay. A mi me gustan también, pero escribiéndolos... me cuesta captar los sentimientos, por eso me lo puse como reto. Uh, pues si quieres tomar el reto, por mi encantada. Saludos.

 **Amai do:** Me dolió más a mi que a él matarlo (?) Me alegra que te guste la idea. Saludos.

 **videl S S:** Lo sé, demasiado triste. Me alegra que te gustara. Saludos.

 **HimeVampireChan:** Cuando vi el post por ahí perdido en Facebook, decidí que tenía que escribir con ello y heme aquí. Si quieres tomar el reto, encantada de que lo hagas. Saludos.

Gracias a los favorite/follow **Cathrina 57, Cris Haddock Flynn, Love and Cute, Meyrinberk, Vizza, KatnissSakura, DragoViking, ogba95, videl S S, HimeVampireChan, Lady Aira H H** así como a los lectores en la sombra.

Hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	4. IV

Este shot salió a votación. Por favor, no me maten por esto.

 _Disclaimer:_ _los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks._

 _N/A: colección de shots independientes el uno del otro basados en "¿Cuál es la historia más triste que puedes contar en dos líneas?" de la web Reedit._

* * *

 **IV**

La alarma de fuga de prisioneros había empezado a tronar hacía unos quince segundos escasos. Los rebeldes se habían separado en parejas y huían de los guardias que querían volver a encerrarlos. Ellos solo tenían sus manos para defenderse y no dudarían en hacerlo.

— ¡Vamos Hiccup! — Astrid corría por los estrechos pasillos de esa cárcel, esquivando a todos los guardias que se interponían en su camino y dejándolos fuera de combate. Tenía que abrir camino para Hiccup, pues los desgraciados que los apresaron hicieron que perdiera su pierna y poco pudieron hacer para crearle una falsa.

— ¡Astrid, cuidado! — sin importarle su prótesis, saltó para proteger a la rubia.

— ¡Hiccup!

Por delante tenían una zona abierta y varios guardias con ballesta que amenazaban con atacar si no se rendían. Las flechas fueron disparadas hacia Astrid, pero Hiccup, al ver el panorama de peligro inminente, la abrazó con fuerza, empujándola por las escaleras, recibiendo él el mayor daño.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sigamos. — fue lo único que respondió.

Cuando por fin lograron salir del fuerte en el que se veían presos, el sol de atardecer les pegó en el rostro. Tanto tiempo sin poder sentir al astro rey hizo que bajaran la vista y aminoraran la velocidad.

— Vamos, tenemos que seguir o nos alcanzarán.

Ambos siguieron corriendo hasta que la luna hizo acto de presencia. Encontraron una cueva y se refugiaron allí. Una vez hubieron conseguido hacer fuego para entrar en calor, se abrazaron. Liberaron toda la tensión y adrenalina acumulada de aquel escape.

— Lo logramos m'lady. Somos libres.

Astrid se separó para mirarle a los ojos, pero al sentir que Hiccup se desestabilizaba, volvió a sujetarle.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estás bien?

— Sí… — mintió — solo estoy algo cansado.

— Entonces será mejor que descansemos. Mañana tenemos que juntarnos con los demás.

— Descansa m'lady. Te quiero.

···

— ¡Astrid! ¡Lo conseguiste! — Stormfly la abrazó, pero no fue correspondida. — ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué te hicieron?

— ¿Dónde está Hiccup? — preguntó Toothless alterado.

Astrid rompió a llorar. Había despertado temprano y observando a Hiccup, vio la herida que tenía en el costado y que parecía estar infectándose. Rápidamente buscó su pulso, pero no lo encontró.

— Lo siento — dijo entre sollozos, después de explicar lo que había pasado. — Es culpa mía, yo tenía que protegerle y no lo hice, yo…

Entre Toothless y Stormfly, intentaron calmarla, pero fue imposible.

La herida de Hiccup era de flecha. La misma con la que intentaron matarla y él lo impidió.

* * *

 _Ambos dijeron "buenas noches". Solo uno de ellos dijo "buenos días"_

* * *

En fin, para el siguiente shot, votaciones en mi página. Links en bio. Espero que no me maten por esto, me ha dolido escribirlo. Contesto.

 **KatnissSakura:** Coincido completamente contigo. Pienso que un buen villano, no es malo así de la nada. Tiene un pasado que lo forma y lo termina de hacer tal y como es en la actualidad. Saludos.

 **RaeRae:** A mi también me sigue doliendo la muerte de Stoick. Sobre todo cuando lo veo en RTTE. Saludos.

 **Cris Haddock Flynn:** Me alegro que te gustara. Saludos.

Gracias a los favorite/follow **Cathrina 57, Cris Haddock Flynn, Love and Cute, Meyrinberk, Vizza, KatnissSakura, DragoViking, ogba95, videl S S, HimeVampireChan, Lady Aira H H, ORQUIDEA671** así como a los lectores en la sombra.

Hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	5. V

Tras las votaciones, salió ganando Stalka AU Modern. Espero que les agrade.

 _Disclaimer:_ _los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks._

 _N/A: colección de shots independientes el uno del otro basados en "¿Cuál es la historia más triste que puedes contar en dos líneas?" de la web Reedit._

* * *

 **V**

— Ten hija, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

— ¡Gracias papá! ¡Gracias mamá! — dijo abrazándolos.

La pequeña Valka abrió la extraña caja con agujeros que sus padres habían puesto delante de ella. Un ladrido la recibió.

— Aw, ¡es hermoso! Me encanta, lo cuidaré muy bien.

— ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

— Em… _Bewilderbeast_ — anunció — Siempre estará conmigo y me protegerá.

Ese verano, los baños en el jardín fueron sus momentos de juego preferidos. El husky siberiano corría a su alrededor, ladrando alegre al mismo son de la risa de su pequeña amiga.

…

Valka caminaba junto a Bewilderbeast hacia el bosque para su paseo diario, cuando alguien chocó con ella.

— ¡Ten cuidado Stoick! — se quejó. El perro ladró.

— Perdona Valka, no te vi.

— Calma Bewilderbeast, es un amigo.

— No sabía que tenías un perro — rió — es un grandioso animal.

— Gracias — Stoick le acarició la cabeza — Le caes bien.

— Eh… iba a ir al bosque… me preguntaba si…

— Nosotros también vamos para allá. Podríamos ir juntos…

No hubo más palabras después de eso.

…

El día que decidió independizarse, supo que su gran amigo iría con ella a donde sea. Había hablado con sus padres y con Stoick. Todo estaba arreglado.

Era una gran responsabilidad vivir en una casa con su novio y su mascota –ya mas grande por el paso de los años–.

Lo que Valka no supo, era que ese sentimiento de madurez al haber conseguido un trabajo a medio tiempo, su continuidad en la universidad estatal y rentar un apartamento donde se permitieran animales, se acabaría pronto.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que –por culpa de un desalmado– tuviera que sacrificar a su mejor amigo.

Valka volvía a casa. Al entrar, la nostalgia la invadió de nuevo, como llevaba haciéndolo toda la semana. En la mesilla del hall seguía reposando la correa de Bewilderbeast.

— ¿Estás bien? — ella soltó una lágrima — Valka, por favor…

— Ya se me pasará Stoick. Ya se me pasará…

* * *

 _Tomé tu correa convencida de que vendrías corriendo al oír su sonido. Nunca me acostumbraré a este silencio._

* * *

Este es demasiado triste para mí, porque sé lo duro que es perder una mascota. Sobre todo si creces con ella.

 **KatnissSakura:** Lo sé, era bastante triste. Saludos.

 **aileen:** Siento las lágrimas. Espero que este no te haya causado más. Saludos.

 **Love and Cute:** Gracias, siento que fuera tan triste. Saludos.

Gracias a los favorite/follow **Cathrina 57, Cris Haddock Flynn, Love and Cute, Meyrinberk, Vizza, KatnissSakura, DragoViking, ogba95, videl S S, HimeVampireChan, Lady Aira H H, ORQUIDEA671, Nick Wolf 19, Melodiosa** así como a los lectores en la sombra.

Hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	6. VI

En las votaciones de esta semana, ambos shots se trataban de un triángulo amoroso. Ha salido elegido este y espero que les agrade.

 _Disclaimer:_ _los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks._

 _N/A: colección de shots independientes el uno del otro basados en "¿Cuál es la historia más triste que puedes contar en dos líneas?" de la web Reddit._

* * *

 **VI**

Ambos habían sido el primer amigo del otro. Siempre juntos para cualquier "misión" que tuvieran en mente. Fueron su primer beso –en público, por si fuera poco– y a partir de entonces, fueron su primer amor.

Esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago y hormigas en las mejillas que empezaron a tener ambos casi al mismo tiempo cuando rozaban sus manos al caminar o cuando se quedaban a solas, fue solo el principio.

 _— Camicazi, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

Ambos vestidos de gala el día de su graduación, combinando corbata y vestido azules, confirmaron su relación al resto de sus amigos.

Fueron dos años felices, casi perfectos, antes de que la universidad y sus consecuencias se interpusieran entre ellos.

 _— Hiccup, tenemos que dejarlo._

 _— Pero… ¿por qué? No…_

 _— Me voy del país. Créeme, es mejor así._

 _— Te esperaré lo que haga falta._

 _— No. Adiós Hiccup._

No hubo otra despedida.

En los años siguientes, ambos conocieron a alguien más. Él encontró a alguien que le recordó viejos tiempos y que de a poco se ganó un lugar en su vida. Camicazi seguía presente para él, pero no de la misma forma que antes. Ella conoció a mucha gente en el nuevo país, pero nunca a nadie que pudiera reemplazar a Hiccup. Había cometido un error, lo había dejado escapar.

Con la carrera acabada y con ahorros de varios años, volvió a su país natal, con la esperanza de que él aún la esperara, que nadie hubiera ocupado su lugar.

Hizo varias llamadas y descubrió dónde podría estar el que una vez fue su novio.

Llegó al bar donde dijeron que podría estar y al entrar, el mundo se derrumbó ante ella.

— Astrid Hofferson — lo vio en el suelo, apoyado sobre su rodilla izquierda ante una camarera — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El "sí" de la chica rubia que le había quitado su lugar, junto con los aplausos de los clientes, fueron más que suficientes para romper su corazón.

— Hiccup...

* * *

 _Le amo. Me amó._

* * *

Yo no sé cómo hacen para que en las votaciones siempre salga uno que conlleve hiccstrid. Aunque esté a menor escala. En fin, contesto.

 **KatnissSakura:** Estás en lo correcto. Lo atropellaron. En casa de mis abuelos, habían muchos gatos, perros, loros, conejitos y peces. Es bastante deprimente enterarte de que ya no están. Ahora solo quedan perros y gatos y ni siquiera son los mismos de antes. Unos murieron de viejitos y otros por enfermedades. Tenía un husky, pero la tuvieron que sacrificar. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Love and Cute:** Sentimental... triste... Una idea interesante hacer un póster con frases. Lo malo es que te hagan llorar... Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Jessy brown:** Oh... ¿la envenenaron? ¿En serio existe tan mala gente? A veces me decepciono de la humanidad ¿qué han hecho los pobres animales? Solo son tiernos con nosotros... Fuera de eso, espero que se te haya hecho amena la lectura. Saludos.

 **hillary lopezperez:** Bueno, será porque no puedo escribir cosas alegres cuando el tema es _"¿Cuál es la historia más triste que puedes contar en dos líneas?"_ pero a veces me paso, es verdad. Algún día conseguiré sacarte lágrimas. Digo yo que alguno te llegará a la fibra sensible. En fin, saludos.

 **Cris Haddock Flynn:** ¿Una paloma? Creo que eres la primera persona que leo que tuvo una paloma como mascota. *realmente la segunda, pero eso no cuenta* Lamento tu pérdida. Espero que este te haya gustado. Saludos.

Gracias a los favorite/follow **Cathrina 57, Cris Haddock Flynn, Love and Cute, Meyrinberk, Vizza, KatnissSakura, DragoViking, ogba95, videl S S, HimeVampireChan, Lady Aira H H, ORQUIDEA671, Nick Wolf 19, Melodiosa, hillary lopezperez** así como a los lectores en la sombra.

Hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	7. VII

Antes que nada, siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Ahora cuento con un poquito más de tiempo libre así que allá va la actualización.

Este shot va dedicado a _KatnissSakura_ por su participación en _My life, my choice._ Eres una escritora que inspira, aprecio cada uno de tus reviews y espero que sigas en el fandom por mucho tiempo.

 _Disclaimer:_ _los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks._

 _N/A: colección de shots independientes el uno del otro basados en "¿Cuál es la historia más triste que puedes contar en dos líneas?" de la web Reddit._

* * *

 **VII**

La familia Thorston siempre destacó por los pequeños mellizos con los que fueron bendecidos en unos tiempos tan duros para la vida. Todos admiraban el hecho de que ambos fueran _perfectos_ para la futura sociedad, siendo que sus padres no lo eran. Aunque también eran conscientes de que su sola existencia en el poblado era peligrosa.

El golpe de Estado amenazaba a todo aquel que "contaminara" a aquellos que fueran _perfectos_ con su insulsa imperfección. Por ello, iban de poblado en poblado buscándolos para así tenerlos a buen recaudo, como si de ganado se trataran.

Ruffnut y Tuffnut crecieron protegidos por su familia y por su aldea, al igual que aquellos niños que compartían los rasgos de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Aunque era bien sabido por todos, que ellos no paraban quietos en el refugio y que a cada tanto se escapaban para hacer de las suyas en el bosque.

Ambos eran felices, crecían en una burbuja de protección mutua y travesuras conjuntas. Esa inmunidad que les daba el resto del poblado la aprovechaban cada vez que escapaban al bosque.

···

Varios años después, el golpe de Estado se hizo inminente. Nadie quedó a salvo, pueblos fueron saqueados y esclavizados. Niños _perfectos_ fueron arrancados de las manos de sus madres, jóvenes y adultos fueron reclutados a la fuerza para formar filas en lo que iba a ser una guerra cruel contra los mismos que les dieron vida. Todo por querer el mando absoluto del Archipiélago.

 _Hideous_ era un poblado situado al norte, en un valle escondido por montañas altas. El cabeza de familia de los Thorston nunca pensó que una tropa enemiga llegaría a esos confines.

Los más antiguos en el poblado, intentaron llegar a un acuerdo de lealtad con ellos, pero los atacaron sin misericordia.

— Si quieren sobrevivir, será mejor que los entreguen. — bramó uno de los hombres que llegaron a caballo.

— Jamás. — los hombres del pueblo habían formado filas para defender a sus descendientes, pero las armas enemigas eran más fuertes y mientras unos quedaban gravemente heridos, otros habían caído en combate.

Los malditos pasaron por encima de aquellos valientes, abriéndose paso y entrando por las casas. Sus espadas y armas de fuego acababan con toda vida inocente que no cumpliera los requisitos de la nueva era.

Los pesados pasos enemigos se oían desde dentro de una de las casetas más maltrechas del poblado. La única esperanza de supervivencia de Hideous, estaba allí oculta. Varios niños y jóvenes que no llegaban a la mayoría de edad se arrejuntaban en una esquina en el mayor silencio posible.

— Voy a salir — declaró Tuffnut, el mayor de todos los jóvenes e infantes que se escondían en esa caseta. — Ustedes quédense aquí.

— Espera idiota — Ruffnut detuvo a su hermano. — Yo voy contigo.

Los demás miraban expectantes ante la locura que estaban a punto de hacer. Sabían que los mellizos tenían fama de no muy inteligentes, pero nunca imaginaron que tendrían ideas suicidas; pero también sabían que no los detendrían, porque aquello podía ponerles en peligro.

Los hermanos Thorston salieron cautelosos y sin hacer ruido. Treparon a un tejado y se separaron. Cada uno avistó a su víctima y sin pensar, se lanzaron para caer sobre ellos.

No contaron con que los controladores, eran mucho más grandes y más fuertes que ellos.

— ¡Aparta, sucio animal! — uno de los hombres en apariencia más rudos, agarró a Ruffnut del cabello y la lanzó al suelo.

— ¡Déjala en paz, maldito! — Tuffnut, al ver el trato a su hermana, saltó al cuello del atacante, consiguiendo herirle en la cara con sus uñas, pero el hombre repitió el mismo proceso que con la chica.

— ¡Los voy a matar!

— ¡Alto! — el hombre a caballo bajó del corcel y se acercó a los dos jóvenes que estaban tirados en el suelo. — No los toquen. Son los que necesitamos. Son _idénticos._ Son _perfectos._

Los hermanos se vieron algo extrañados, pero en el fondo sabían lo que les esperaban. Sin compasión los levantaron de los hombros y los metieron a una especie de jaula. Desde dentro pudieron oír cómo el jefe les mandaba a seguir buscando jóvenes con sus mismas características.

···

— Tuff, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?

— Eh… no lo sé. — dijo apenas en un susurro.

El carruaje al que iba unida su jaula, paró en seco, sacudiéndolos a ellos. Escucharon voces, pero no prestaron atención a lo que decían. Momentos después, abrieron la puerta de su celda.

— ¡Afuera!

Los hermanos Thorston salieron a regañadientes. De frente, tenían a dos hombres altos y que aparentaban gran fuerza bruta por sus portes.

— ¿Iguales? Eihwaz nos tiene muchos misterios ocultos. — habló el que parecía el jefe de la base en la que se encontraban.

— Iguales, pero torpes. — comentó el hombre que los había apresado.

— Necesitan disciplina.

Los hermanos Thorston se miraron entre sí, no sabiendo qué querían decir con "disciplina".

— Sepárenlos. Lleven al chico al campo de adiestramiento. A la chica, al internado.

Al oír sus destinos, reaccionaron, pero fue tarde para ellos. Los soldados que aguardaban órdenes, se movieron rápidamente para cumplir el mandato.

— ¡Suéltenla, idiotas! ¡Ruffnut! — Tuffnut intentaba soltarse de las manos opresoras, pero eran más fuertes que él.

— ¡Tuffnut! — el grito de su hermana pidiendo socorro fue lo último que oyó consciente.

* * *

 _Se abrazaron durante más tiempo, y se despidieron con ojos llorosos. Luego fueron forzados a separarse y arrojados en dos trenes distintos encabezados para los campamentos._

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado. Este shot va un poco relacionado a otro shot que tengo _"Run Away"_. En un futuro no muy lejano, quiero hacer un long fic con esa trama.

La próxima semana, vuelvo a publicar. Lo prometo.

 **KatnissSakura:** Tu petición fue difícil, estuve pensando por mucho tiempo -de ahí que dejara un poco de lado el fic-. Si quieres leer un dramón con Hiccup y Toothless, te invito a leer un fic que tengo _"Thanks Buddy, See you in the_ Valhalla". Y con respecto al review, oye, quién sabe qué te tiene deparado el destino. Todo puede pasar. Saludos.

 **Love and Cute:** Sep, escucho The Script por influencia de mi hermana. Qué suerte lo de los posters. Yo... apenas pude decidir sobre el color de las paredes de mi cueva. *son de color lila* En fin, saludos.

 **Jessy Brown:** Me alegro que te gustara. A Camicazi la veo como prima o hermanastra, pero no como madre. No sé. Con respecto a la gatita, sé de experiencia que cuanto más tarde te enteres, es peor. Sobre todo si sabes que todo el mundo sabía. En fin, no sé qué más puedo decirte. Saludos.

 **aileen:** Siento la pérdida de tu perro. Espero que este shot no haya despertado tantos sentimientos como los anteriores. Saludos.

 **Cris Haddock:** Me dio penita dejar así a Camicazi, pero la vida misma es así. El refrán pega mucho con el shot. Saludos también. *andamos pobres*

 **hillary lopezperez:** Siento tu pérdida. Hiccup es indejable (?) Espero que te haya agradado el shot. Saludos.

 **HimeVampireChan:** Prometo que cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es pura casualidad. Espero de corazón que encuentres a Luka sano y salvo. Sigo invitándote al reto. Si te animas, avisa y te mando las frases que tengo anotadas. Saludos.

Gracias a los favorite/follow **Cathrina 57, Cris Haddock Flynn, Love and Cute, Meyrinberk, Vizza, KatnissSakura, DragoViking, ogba95, videl S S, HimeVampireChan, Lady Aira H H, ORQUIDEA671, Nick Wolf 19, Melodiosa, hillary lopezperez, jeremyjsegura, 05hiccstrid** así como a los lectores en la sombra.

Hasta la próxima semana (ahora, sí, de verdad)

Heimao3


	8. VIII

Terminadas las votaciones, ha salido elegido este. Espero que les guste.

 _Disclaimer:_ _los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks._

 _N/A: colección de shots independientes el uno del otro basados en "¿Cuál es la historia más triste que puedes contar en dos líneas?" de la web Reddit._

* * *

 **VIII**

 _Stoick patrullaba por el bosque de Berk para dar caza a unos jabalíes que estaban malogrando las cosechas del poblado. Con hacha en mano iba ahuyentando a ciervos y pájaros, para que después se hiciera el silencio._

 _Hasta que lo oyó. Era un sonido muy peculiar. Una voz delicada, dulce y afinada._ _Eso rompía el silencio conseguido._

 _My dearest one, my darling dear_

 _Your mighty words astound me_

 _But I've no need for mighty deeds_

 _When I feel your arms around me_

 _— Valka… — Stoick se asomó entre los arbustos y se posicionó detrás de un árbol para comprobar lo que su oído sugería._

 _Y en efecto, era ella._

 _Con pasos pequeños e inseguros se fue acercando poco a poco, con la esperanza de que no fuese una ilusión. Cuando llegó a su altura, ella seguía tarareando la canción._

 _Valka levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su esposo. Él sonrió, rebosaba felicidad. Tanto tiempo echándola en falta y ahora la tenía delante._

 _Juntos bailaron y cantaron su himno al amor, para acabar entre risas, abrazados en el centro del claro._

 _— Te he extrañado tanto…_

 _Ella no respondió. Sonreía, irradiaba luz. Esa luz que hacía falta en la vida de Stoick desde que ella se fue._

 _Pero esa paz y armonía duró poco._

 _Dragones empezaron a sobrevolar el bosque y su primer instinto fue protegerla. Stoick sintió miedo de perderla otra vez por culpa de esas bestias aladas. Con hacha en mano se dispuso a atacar, pero Valka le sostuvo la mano y le instó a seguirla._

 _— ¡Mamá! — se escuchó la voz de un niño y ambos corrieron con más fuerza, hasta que tanto Valka como el quejido del niño, desaparecieron._

 _— ¡No! — gritó desesperado._

 _…_

— ¡Papá! — lloraba un niño — ¡Papá!

Esa voz fue la que consiguió despertar al jefe de su letargo. Stoick se levantó un tanto apurado y caminó a la habitación contigua. Respiró hondo antes de entrar y unos segundos después estaba calmando el llanto de su hijo.

— Parece que ahora somos tú y yo, Hiccup.

* * *

 _Después de varios meses de espera, por fin vio a su esposa. Nunca había sido tan feliz, pero sabía que tenía que despertar pronto._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Más que todo es un Stalka. En fin, contesto.

 **KatnissSakura:** ¡De nada! Algo relacionado está, solo que si hago el long fic, no tendrá datos históricos. Ruff y Tuff son dos personajes que no termino de ver, digo, puedo escribir casi cualquier cosa relacionada con personajes principales ejemshipsthatishipejem pero con ellos, todavía me cuesta calar sus personalidades. Me alegra que te gustaran esos fics. En fin, saludos.

 **Cris Haddock:** Yo sé que si les pasa algo a mis hermanas, no respondo. Espero que te haya agradado el shot. Saludos *qué más sino*

Gracias a los favorite/follow **Cathrina 57, Cris Haddock Flynn, Love and Cute, Meyrinberk, Vizza, KatnissSakura, DragoViking, ogba95, videl S S, HimeVampireChan, Lady Aira H H, ORQUIDEA671, Nick Wolf 19, Melodiosa, hillary lopezperez, jeremyjsegura, 05hiccstrid** así como a los lectores en la sombra.

Hasta la próxima semana.

Heimao3


	9. IX

Holis gente! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana. En las votaciones, salió elegido este. Espero que no les entristezca mucho.

 _Disclaimer:_ _los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks._

 _N/A: colección de shots independientes el uno del otro basados en "¿Cuál es la historia más triste que puedes contar en dos líneas?" de la web Reddit._

* * *

 **IX**

 _—_ _Hiccup_

 _—_ _Sí, papá ¿qué pasa?_

 _—_ _Solo quería decirte que si alguna vez me pasa algo, quiero que cuides a tu madre. Nunca la abandones._

 _—_ _Papá, ¿a qué viene esto ahora? Si es por lo de la semana pasada, creo que tienes que ser más optimista. Esas cosas no pasan todos los días y mucho menos a la misma persona._

 _—_ _Hiccup, — suspiró — ya tienes una edad y yo tengo la mía. Todo puede pasar, ¿entiendes?_

 _—_ _Pero papá…_

 _—_ _Sabes lo arriesgado que es mi trabajo y que ya no es como antaño._

 _—_ _Lo sé._

 _—_ _Por eso, prométeme que la protegerás de todo. No quiero que sufra._

 _—_ _Está bien papá. Dalo por hecho_

···

Recuerdo muy bien esa conversación que tuve con mi padre hace unos meses. Tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Los tiempos estaban cambiando y el avance de la sociedad era un arma de doble filo. Entonces, tuve un mal presentimiento, pero no pensé que hasta ahora cumpliría mi promesa. Es demasiado pronto.

El accidente que sufrió mi padre hace unas horas no deja buenas expectativas según los doctores. Acaban de decirme que hace unos minutos que mi padre salió del quirófano, casi sin esperanzas.

— ¡Hijo!

— Mamá — tengo que ser fuerte por ella.

— Muchacho, ¿cómo estás? Hemos venido lo más pronto posible — Gobber había traído a mi madre y al verlos preocupados, siento cómo mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero no puedo dejarlas salir. Ahora no.

— ¿Cómo está tu padre?

— Él… él estará bien — mi voz se quebró al final. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía con esa mentira — Mamá…

— Dime la verdad — negué con la cabeza — Hiccup Haddock ¡dime la verdad! — la primera lágrima cayó — ¡Doctor!

Mi madre se separó de mi y corrió tras el primer sujeto de bata blanca que encontró. No pude hacer nada para detenerla y protegerla de la verdad que tanto daño le haría.

— Hiccup, tranquilo, ¿qué pasa? Tú nunca mientes y mucho menos a tu madre ¿por qué lo hiciste?

— Se lo prometí, Gobber. Se lo prometí a mi padre. — Gobber suspira y se va detrás de mi madre — Fallé papá. Lo siento.

* * *

 _Le dije que se pondría bien. Aquella fue la primera y la última vez que le mentí._

* * *

Realmente, este es el primer shot que escribí de esta colección. Creo que fue el más doloroso de escribir por ser el primero.

 **KatnissSakura:** Me alegro que te gustara. Espero que este, al menos, te agrade. Saludos

 **aileen:** Lo sé, triste. Espero que te haya agradado este. Saludos

Gracias a los favorite/follow **Cathrina 57, Cris Haddock Flynn, Love and Cute, Meyrinberk, Vizza, KatnissSakura, DragoViking, ogba95, videl S S, HimeVampireChan, Lady Aira H H, ORQUIDEA671, Nick Wolf 19, Melodiosa, hillary lopezperez, jeremyjsegura, 05hiccstrid** así como a los lectores en la sombra.

Hasta la próxima semana.

Heimao3


	10. X

Holis gente! Aparte de venir a actualizar este fic con un nuevo shot, vengo también para decirles a aquellos que viven en el hemisferio norte, que se protejan del frío. Lo dice alguien a quien le cuesta respirar, le duele la cabeza y las ojeras le llegan al suelo.

Espero que les agrade.

 _Disclaimer:_ _los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks._

 _N/A: colección de shots independientes el uno del otro basados en "¿Cuál es la historia más triste que puedes contar en dos líneas?" de la web Reddit._

* * *

 **X**

Ella era locura pura. Alguien con quien perder los estribos valía la pena. Ella me enseñó a disfrutar de esa aceleración del corazón al hacer una trastada cuando éramos niños. Me enseñó a sonreír frente a las dificultades cuándo éramos adolescentes. Y lo mejor de todo es que, sin querer, aprendí a amar. _A amarla a ella._

Ruffnut Thorston me enseñó a devolver una broma cuando tenía siete años, a caer por una tirolina con doce, a besar con quince, a curar un corazón roto con diecinueve –un idiota que no supo valorarla– y a quererla desde entonces.

— ¡Hey, Fishlegs! ¿Estás listo? ¡No me voy a llevar sola al altar!

— ¡Ya voy!

Cinco años después, en los que me he ganado su cariño, voy a llevarla al altar. Por no como quisiera.

— ¡Vamos! Snotlout no estará esperando por siempre.

Mi intento de ponerme la corbata es inútil. Nudo aquí, nudo allá… hubiera sido mejor ponerme una pajarita como Tuff. No sé si Ruffnut sabrá anudar una corbata. Salgo del baño y ella está impaciente por salir ya de casa.

— No sé ponerme la corbata. Lo siento Ruff.

— Trae eso. — me dice quitándomela de las manos.

Siento como envuelve sus brazos en mi cuello, poniéndome ese estúpido trozo de tela. Ella entera es embriagadora.

— No le digas a mi hermano que sé hacer esto.

— ¿Por?

— Porque le obligué a ponerse una pajarita.

Río con ella, añorando tiempos lejanos en los que ambos éramos inconscientes de lo que pasaba.

— Estás preciosa Ruff — me acerco. _Quiero besarla._ Ella se aleja.

— Apúrate o llegaremos tarde.

···

— Tal y como lo hemos ensayado, ¿de acuerdo? — asentí.

Salgo del coche y doy la vuelta para abrirle la puerta, siempre guardando la compostura porque sé que nos están grabando y no quiero que le quede un feo recuerdo del día de su boda. La tomo del brazo y camino con ella hasta la entrada de la iglesia, donde Tuffnut terminaría el camino con ella al altar y allí se la entregaría a Snotlout.

Para siempre.

* * *

 _Encontré en ella el amor de mi vida. Ella nunca lo encontró en mi._

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado el shot. Contesto.

 **KatnissSakura:** Creo que ya voy dos seguidas, lo que hace un total de 4/10 _heartbreaks._ (?) Lo sé, todos a fin de cuentas pasamos por una situación así. En fin, espero que te haya agradado el shot. Saludos.

 **Love and Cute:** triste, lo sé. Espero que te haya agradado el shot. Saludos.

 **aileen:** Me alegro que te gustara y siento las lágrimas. Espero que este te haya agradado. Saludos.

Gracias a los favorite/follow **Cathrina 57, Cris Haddock Flynn, Love and Cute, Meyrinberk, Vizza, KatnissSakura, DragoViking, ogba95, videl S S, HimeVampireChan, Lady Aira H H, ORQUIDEA671, Nick Wolf 19, Melodiosa, hillary lopezperez, jeremyjsegura, 05hiccstrid** así como a los lectores en la sombra.

Hasta la próxima semana.

Heimao3


	11. XI

Apuesto a que después de esto, querrán matarme o algo. En mi defensa diré, que estaba en mis horas bajas y de resfriado cuando lo escribí, por ende, estaba más sensible y así salió el shot.

Espero que les guste.

 _Disclaimer:_ _los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks._

 _N/A: colección de shots independientes el uno del otro basados en "¿Cuál es la historia más triste que puedes contar en dos líneas?" de la web Reddit._

* * *

 **XII**

Por defecto, las malas noticias son las que primero llegan. Pasan de boca en boca, hasta que llega al que verdaderamente le afecta el desastre.

— Por favor, necesito verla…

Hiccup rogaba a los doctores y especialistas que le dejaran ver a su novia. Todos miraban su llanto desesperado, nadie podía imaginar el dolor que sentía por dentro.

— Lo siento joven, no es buena idea. Están los padres de ella, no pueden estar todos a la vez.

— Doctor — el padre de la chica apareció a sus espaldas — Es el prometido, déjelo pasar.

El doctor simplemente asintió y despejó el camino para que el joven castaño que tenía delante pasara a la habitación. Antes de abrir la puerta agradeció el gesto al señor Hofferson.

— Viniste… — pudo oír el susurro de la chica que yacía en la cama de hospital.

— Astrid… — con pesar se acercó a ella, sentándose en el sillón de al lado de la cama. — ¿cómo estás? — preguntó sintiéndose tonto, porque ya sabía la respuesta.

— Bien _babe._

Por los siguientes momentos, estuvieron en silencio, comunicándose sólo con la mirada.

Habían pasado por tanto juntos que la mera idea de separarse les estaba matando a ambos. Eran conscientes de que ninguno de los dos iba a salir de esa situación. Ella estaba débil y aunque él se mostrara fuerte, no sería por mucho tiempo.

— Hiccup. — lo llamó ella — Prométeme que seguirás con tu vida.

— Por favor, m'lady, no digas eso. Saldrás de esta, por favor… — rogó.

— Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es cierto.

Otra vez, el silencio los envolvió. Apenas se escuchaban los hipidos del chico, acompañados del pitido de la máquina que controlaba el ritmo cardíaco de la chica.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos? — la voz de Astrid intentaba sonar fuerte y decidida, pero en su estado más parecía un susurro.

— Cómo olvidarlo. Casi pierdo mi pierna ese día. — una risa forzada salió de sus labios. — También me acuerdo el día en que te pedí matrimonio.

— Te dije que no.

— Lo sé.

— Pero luego acepté. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?

— Ahora estás atado y yo no voy a estar — susurró amargamente. — Prométeme que seguirás con tu vida, por favor.

Hiccup se armó de valor para mirarla a los ojos y cumplir una de sus últimas voluntades.

— Todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad? — preguntó con un ligero temblor en su voz, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

— Sí, te lo prometo.

Astrid sonrió al tiempo que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

— Lo que quieras

— Esta noche, quédate conmigo.

Hiccup no contestó, simplemente extendió su mano para agarrar la frágil mano de ella. Dio un ligero apretón que fue correspondido por otro mucho más débil. Astrid, más tranquila, cerró los ojos.

* * *

 _Él acunó su mano en la suya, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Así como el monitor finalmente marcó el final, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla._

* * *

En fin, lo dicho, no me maten. Contesto.

 **Nube:** Siento las lágrimas en exceso. Me alegro mucho de que te gusten estos shots. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Me alegro que te gustara y sí, esas cosas pasan. Y duelen. Mucho. En fin, saludos.

 **aileen:** Mal de amores, a alguien le tenía que caer en ese shot y como ya había hecho un triangulo amoroso con hiccstrid, opté por este. Saludos.

 **Cathrina 57:** Siento las lágrimas. Espero que este no las haya ocasionado. Saludos.

 **Love and Cute:** Sí, lo sé. Parece que Patapez no tiene suerte en esos temas. Saludos.

Gracias a los favorite/follow **Cathrina 57, Cris Haddock Flynn, Love and Cute, Meyrinberk, Vizza, KatnissSakura, DragoViking, ogba95, videl S S, HimeVampireChan, Lady Aira H H, ORQUIDEA671, Nick Wolf 19, Melodiosa, hillary lopezperez, jeremyjsegura, 05hiccstrid, SC-Samuel** así como a los lectores en la sombra.

Hasta la próxima semana.

Heimao3


	12. XII

Sé que la semana pasada no actualicé esta colección de shots, pero fue porque este mismo no estaba en condiciones para ser leído.

Espero que les agrade.

 _Disclaimer:_ _los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks._

 _N/A: colección de shots independientes el uno del otro basados en "¿Cuál es la historia más triste que puedes contar en dos líneas?" de la web Reddit._

 _N/A 2: Los diálogos han sido tomados de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 en versión España. No sé cuán diferente es de la versión Latinoamérica._

* * *

 **XIII**

 _"Val, tranquila, tranquila. Volvemos a ser un equipo, ¿qué quieres hacer?"_ preguntó mi padre al ver alterada a mi madre.

 _"Hay que salvar a los dragones"_ fue lo único que contestó para que mi padre pusiera en marcha un plan de defensa.

Mi familia estaba unida e iba a luchar porque así estuviera por mucho tiempo. Ver a mi padre tan feliz de tenerla ella al lado y ver a mi madre con él, como si siempre lo hubiera estado, era algo que ni en mis mejores sueños habría imaginado.

 _"Val, podemos hacerlo"_ La mirada segura de mi padre tranquilizó a mi madre. _"Lo haremos juntos"_ dijo, incluyéndome en el plan.

Enseguida dictó su plan de ataque, en el que Gobber también tenía parte.

Íbamos a ganar esta batalla. Teníamos que ganarla.

Iba a subir a mi dragón cuando me giré para ver una vez más a mis padres, lo que no pensé era que me encontraría con tal gesto de amor. Compartieron un leve beso seguido de un abrazo.

 _"El niño está delante."_ habló Gobber, cortando el momento que estaban teniendo.

Se separaron y montaron en sus respectivos dragones. Mi madre se aseguró la máscara, necesaria para tener la confianza de los habitantes del nido a nuestro favor.

 _"Adelante hijo"_

·

Nuestro _alpha_ había caído. Nuestro jefe, también.

Llorar la muerte de mi padre era duro. Sé que no fue culpa de Toothless, porque lo conocía bien. Solo fue el retador que ganó la batalla a su mente.

Mi madre parecía fuerte ante la situación, pero sabía que en algún momento caería y yo tendría que estar a su lado.

Quería venganza, pero yo no era así.

Aún así, pararía todo esto. Por mi madre y sus dragones, pero sobre todo, por mi padre, para honrar su memoria.

Habíamos perdido una batalla, pero ganaríamos la guerra.

* * *

 _Sabía que algún día acabaría. Pensaba que no sería tan pronto._

* * *

Como habrán notado, está inspirado en la segunda película. En ese momento que nos sacó lágrimas. Contesto.

 **KatnissSakura:** Hablando de matar a Stoick... Me alegro que te gustara el anterior, espero que este te agrade. Saludos

 **aileen:** Siento que fuera tan triste, pero me alegro que te gustara. Espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Love and Cute:** ¿Lo siento? No disfruto haciéndolos llorar, lo prometo. Espero que este no te haya causado lágrimas. Saludos.

 **Mad fine:** A Hipo ya le maté en otro shot. En dos para ser exactos. Quién sabe, a lo mejor uso tu minitrama si encuentro dos frases decentes que combinen,sino me tendré que inventar una historia triste en dos frases yo solita. Espero que este te haya agradado. Saludos.

Nota: Se me han acabado los shots de reserva. Solo me queda uno, pero hasta que no termine "Mensajes en botella", no lo puedo publicar. Si me da un flush o algo, tal vez escriba otro. En fin, solo era eso.

Gracias a los favorite/follow **Cathrina 57, Cris Haddock Flynn, Love and Cute, Meyrinberk, Vizza, KatnissSakura, DragoViking, ogba95, videl S S, HimeVampireChan, Lady Aira H H, ORQUIDEA671, Nick Wolf 19, Melodiosa, hillary lopezperez, jeremyjsegura, 05hiccstrid, SC-Samuel, missmarvel2000, Coleccionista de fics** así como a los lectores en la sombra.

Hasta la próxima semana.

Heimao3


	13. XIII

Querría haber podido publicar este shot antes, pero no pude. Siento eso. Este es el "verdadero" final de _Mensajes en botella_. Ustedes dirán si prefieren este o el otro.

 _Disclaimer:_ _los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks._

 _N/A: colección de shots independientes el uno del otro basados en "¿Cuál es la historia más triste que puedes contar en dos líneas?" de la web Reddit._

 _N/A 2: Si has leído "Mensajes en botella", este shot ha sido el inspirador para crear dicho long fic. Si no lo has leído, no hay necesidad de hacerlo, pues contiene los datos justos y necesarios para entenderlo. Aun así, te invito a que lo leas. Sin compromiso._

* * *

 **XIII**

Cuando se conocieron, sabían que no podían estar juntos. Ella era una sirena y él, un humano. Sabían que la amistad que guardaban se estaba convirtiendo en algo más fuerte. Y no se detuvieron.

Astrid, la mayor de dos hermanas, se encontró con Hiccup un día que se acercó a la costa a ver el atardecer. Él no la vio y ella aprovechó para observarlo detenidamente.

¿Qué se sentiría tener piernas?

Estaba distraída y no reparó en un par de ojos verdes que la miraban.

— Em… ¿hola? ¿quién eres? — Astrid se quedó estática — No tengas miedo.

— No tengo miedo. — se defendió.

— Entonces, ¿por qué te escondes?

— No me escondo. No puedo salir del agua.

Fue entonces cuando el humano se dio cuenta de que la chica no tenía piernas, que en realidad era una sirena. Aún sorprendido, entablaron una pequeña conversación y cuando ella vio que él no se asustaba de su condición, decidió que no era peligroso.

Con los años se siguieron frecuentando, creando lazos de amistad hasta que ambos cayeron en el juego del enamoramiento, que más tarde afloró en amor.

— Hiccup, he preguntado en varios arrecifes sobre donde podemos encontrar a la Hechicera.

— Astrid, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

— Haría eso y más por estar contigo.

Hablaron sobre la posibilidad de que Astrid cambiara su cola por piernas, para poder vivir en tierra con Hiccup. Él lo deseaba más que nadie, pero no podía pedirle ese sacrificio. Ella, habiendo escuchado tantas historias sobre tierra firme, estaba dispuesta a dejar su vida atrás.

Fueron a hablar con la bruja y ella les concedió una pócima para ella a cambio de que Astrid no tocara el agua marina por tres días y que el alma de Hiccup –cuando pasara a mejor vida– le perteneciera solo a ella.

No contaron con que la Hechicera jugaría sus propias cartas y arruinaría todo por lo que habían luchado. Ellos no pudieron hacer nada.

Al anochecer del tercer día, la extraña pareja decidió ver las estrellas en altamar, hecho que la malvada bruja aprovechó para actuar. Ella estaba en el mismo barco, observando y planeando cómo adelantar el pago del humano. Halló la respuesta en otra de sus pócimas: un veneno que utilizó contra él y que haría efecto a medianoche, justo al término del plazo, para que la sirena no pudiera entrometerse.

Hiccup y Astrid estaban viendo las estrellas cuando él empezó a sentir mareos que no pudo controlar. La bruja apareció detrás de ellos y le dio a Hiccup el último empujón que lo lanzaría al mar.

El chico cayó y Astrid se lanzó detrás de él, deseando recuperar su cola y salvarlo, pero si algo tenían los humanos que a ella no le gustaba, era esa necesidad constante de aire.

La Hechicera rió ganadora. No solo se había llevado el alma del tonto humano consigo, sino que también había dejado a la sirena en tierra firme para siempre.

* * *

 _Ella le enviaba mensajes en botella. Todos ellos se hundieron hasta el fondo del océano, donde finalmente él pudo leerlos._

* * *

En fin, ahí quedó todo. Cuando escribí este shot (como límite en una hoja de cuaderno DIN A4) tuve que reescribirlo para poder poner más detalles y decidí que no era suficiente, por eso el fic _Mensajes en botella_ existe. Contesto:

 **aileen:** Me alegro que te gustara. No sé qué pensarás de este. ¿Qué final prefieres? Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Eso es lo que intentaba transmitir, ya que la muerte de Stoick fue un golpe duro para todos. Ya van 6/12. ¿Qué final prefieres? Saludos.

 **Mad fine:** La verdad que sí, creo que arriesgó demasiado. Sí, el comportamiento de Valka me resultó raro, pero hasta cierto punto, entendible. No sé. Me ¿Qué final prefieres?

 **HimeVampireChan:** Creo que todos en el fandom lloramos su muerte. Espero que te haya agradado el shot. Saludos.

Gracias a los favorite/follow **Cathrina 57, Cris Haddock Flynn, Love and Cute, Meyrinberk, Vizza, KatnissSakura, DragoViking, ogba95, videl S S, HimeVampireChan, Lady Aira H H, ORQUIDEA671, Nick Wolf 19, Melodiosa, hillary lopezperez, jeremyjsegura, 05hiccstrid, SC-Samuel, missmarvel2000, Coleccionista de fics, Alexa HSGS** así como a los lectores en la sombra.

Hasta la próxima.

Heimao3


	14. XIV

Sé que tengo este fic medio abandonado (sin el medio), pero avisé que no tenía ninguno más escrito. No cerraré el fic hasta que realmente no tenga una idea o una frase que escribir.

Realmente, en un principio, sólo iban a ser 10 relatos. Pero aquí me ven con el 14.

 _Disclaimer:_ _los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks._

 _N/A: colección de shots independientes el uno del otro basados en "¿Cuál es la historia más triste que puedes contar en dos líneas?" de la web Reddit._

 _N/A 2: este shot es una respuesta al reto de Mad fine "_ one shot con Hiccup como infiel _". Aquí lo tienes, espero que no sea para tanto._

 _N/A 3: posibles tintes de OOC._

* * *

 **XIV**

Pensó que aquel "sí quiero" duraría para siempre, hasta el final de sus días y mas allá de la misma eternidad. Imaginó toda su vida a su lado. Su juventud adulta, su madurez, su vejez.

Pero todo se había ido.

Astrid se consideraba fuerte, una mujer que podía luchar contra todo y contra todos. Era muy consciente de que así era. Pero ver a aquel que decía ser el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, su compañero de vida besando a otra mujer, la desarmó totalmente.

Cualquiera que la conociese mínimamente, hubiera pensado que entraría en ese bar, separado a la "buscona" de su marido y hubiera terminado por gritarle a él delante de todos, sin importarle las consecuencias. Solo los que la conocían bien sabían que aquello la destrozó por dentro. Sus sospechas no eran tan descabelladas después de todo.

No salió corriendo. No lloró. Simplemente dio media vuelta y caminó a su casa. Su _orgullo_ le impedía desahogarse en ese momento. El miedo a la _soledad_ la detuvo después.

Esperó hasta la noche a que él llegara, sin fuerzas para replicarle lo que había visto. Lo sintió entrar, pero no salió a recibirlo.

Hiccup notó el cambio en su esposa, pero no actuó frente a él. Al principio lo achacó a sus épocas hormonales y con el paso de los días, se preocupó, pero al final, acabó ignorando el tema.

En una noche de reproches, ella le contó lo que había visto y cómo se había sentido. Reproches a los que él respondió con un _"eso no significó nada"_ , pero aquello en verdad _no significaba nada para ella_. Simples palabras que no correspondían con los hechos. Él llegaba tarde a su _hogar_ , ya no compartía momentos con ella, _ya no la tocaba_. Entre ellos, todo se rompió.

La vida de casados seguía y a vista de todos, dado su status, ellos eran la pareja perfecta, como siempre lo habían sido.

Hasta ese maldito beso.

* * *

 _Éramos nosotros. Hasta que llegó ella._

* * *

Eh... sin comentarios. Me costó, pero a la vez no tanto. Contesto.

 **Alexa HSGS:** Lo sé. Soy consciente de que este era más triste, pero no deja de ser el original y no podía no publicarlo. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Sí, en la idea original, se conocían de años, pero al final, en el long fic, no salió así. Saludos.

 **Navid:** Por el momento, no voy a publicar nada de lo anterior a el final original. Más que nada, porque no lo tengo. Ese era -por decirlo de algún modo- el capítulo piloto, pero al final, surgió "Mensajes en botella". Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Bueno, gustos son gustos. Para mi son como dos historias diferentes, pero bue. Saludos.

 **Nube:** No, prometo que no. Aunque sí es cierto que en la mayoría, son con finales tristes. Menos "Make me believe again", ese tuvo buen fin. Esa era la intención, que el otro quedaba más "positivo". Saludos.

 **aileen:** Avisé de que este sería triste, más que el otro. Demasiado, pero bue. Esa fue la idea que dio origen a "Mensajes en botella" y estoy contenta con las dos. Saludos.

 **HimeVampireChan:** Ciertamente, es un poco difícil, ya que no da muchos datos a lo que pasó antes. Siento si se vio algo apresurado. Saludos.

 **Mad fine:** Bueno, después de tres meses, contesté a tu reto, espero que llegue a las expectativas que le hayas puesto. Aunque siento que ha quedado algo raro, pero bue. Saludos.

Gracias a los favorite/follow **Cathrina 57, Cris Haddock Flynn, Love and Cute, Meyrinberk, Vizza, KatnissSakura, DragoViking, ogba95, videl S S, HimeVampireChan, Lady Aira H H, ORQUIDEA671, Nick Wolf 19, Melodiosa, hillary lopezperez, jeremyjsegura, 05hiccstrid, SC-Samuel, missmarvel2000, Coleccionista de fics, Alexa HSGS, spartaco16, zuleynnic** así como a los lectores en la sombra.

Hasta la próxima.

Heimao3


End file.
